


Fortune or misfortune?

by Kaida_Rosewrite



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Financial Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida_Rosewrite/pseuds/Kaida_Rosewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their parents, Claire struggled and strives to protect and provide for her younger sibling. Succeeding in both for a few years, but when the economy takes a hit so does her life. Lost and worried, she encounters someone unexpectedly, never in her wildest dreams did she think that would someone would be there to take care of her. However everything comes with a price, and of course nothing is ever truly free. Femdom. Au. Adult themes. Dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune or misfortune?

Authors Note: Hello! This is my first piece of work ever, so please be kind! I’ve always wanted to write a fan fiction but never found any time or motivation to do so. Don’t forget to review and leave some feedback! Would appreciate it greatly since it will help me improve and keep my motivation to continue writing!

Also, I’m also interested in writing Kingdom Hearts and Mass Effect stories, if you had any particular scenarios please do contact me and we could discuss it! Personally I’m a big fan of Sora x Kairi, and Femshep x Liara.

Warning: This fanfiction will contain FutaFang, Femdom, financial domination, indentured servitude and perhaps a touch of dub-con or non-con. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Claire Farron, better known as Lightning, had always strived to support her beloved sister, Serah Farron. Since the death of their parents, school was hard for the two sisters; Claire was forced to get a job at the age of seventeen in order to pay for tuition and the large debt that was left by her parents daring business ventures that had been beginning to turn a profit before tragedy struck, refusing to allow the younger Farron to help out. All she wanted was the ability to make everything better. The older strawberry blonde managed to provide for the both of them throughout high school and well into her younger siblings early college days, having dropped the prospect of entering Eden Academy herself after glimpsing her scores. Of course they weren’t going to be as high as she had hoped; she had spent the entire year working two jobs, but even still there was a small spark of miraculous hope... 

Despite the harsh start in life, Claire had been moderately successful in her goal. At least until now, the harsh economic times were taking its toll on everybody, most notably on Claire. She had been let go from two of her jobs much to her dismay. To add to her misfortune, the restaurant she was waiting at was due to close, after having suffered two years of bad business. That left her with no source of income, and further in debt. The bills would come flowing nonetheless, and Serah’s college accommodation fees were due, it left her feeling uneasy and for the first time in many years, she felt afraid.

Claire watched on both sadly and exasperated as the door to her only remaining source of income shut. With a soft sigh, she turned and trudged up the snowy sidewalk, head tilted downwards, light silvery blue orbs. During her quickly growing free time, she had been desperately hunting for jobs, much to her chagrin none were hiring, at least not with her skill set. Years of working in hospitality left her with the ability to grasp hot objects without so much as a wince and maintain a fake but convincing smile even still, there were a thousand others who could do the same.

“What am I going to do..? Serah’s college fee’s are nearly due, even with her scholarship it’s still going to cost a good ten thousand gil, and then there’s the electricity and gas.” Claire groaned to nobody in particular, tilting her head up to the rumbling dark clouds that gathered despite the snowy weather. 

To the troubled adult, she was barely aware of the wolf whistle to her right, across the street, followed by a rather obnoxious voice. 

“Hey baby! Why don’t you bring that fine ass over here and I can show you some real fun!” He called, and gave a seedy once over. Waiting for a reaction, eventually growling, aggravated by the lack of response, crossing the road in a light jog, making his way towards the striking adult.

No sooner than when Claire reached the peak height of the road did she feel a firm grasp around her right shoulder, ripping her into an one eighty. Her initial soft features turned into shock that soon transformed into a bubbling rage. But before she could protest or even begin to scold, her attacker cut her off.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Brushing me off like a nobody!” He cried indignantly, balling his free hand into a fist and shoving it below her chin threateningly.

Glancing over him she sneered at the oily brunette, slick was his hair as if it had not known the pleasure of shampoo, his stubbly chin jutted forward tauntingly. His sweat-stained grey t-shirt giving off a pungent odour of sweat and cologne nearly made her gag alone. He wore a rather old and torn up pair of denim navy blue jeans, shredded around his knees and rested two inches above his bony ankle. Eyes filled with lust and annoyance, allowing a frustrated growl at her. 

“Get your hands off me you filthy piece of shit.” Claire hissed at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Reaching up and grasping the gaunt hand, attempting to pry it away rather unsuccessfully.

Eyes flaring, furious the lean strawberry blonde had the nerve to turn him down a second time, and attempt to brush him away. The grimy man ripped his arm back, and opening up his fist in preparation to slap some sense into his prey. “You little up stuck bitch!” He shot-back before swinging his hand, connecting with a loud resounding smack.

Lightning recoiled, slamming her eyes shut as the sharp stinging slap left a handprint on her unblemished porcelain skin. Stumbling backwards as he released her, she tripped on a small damp patch of the sidewalk, collapsing onto a modest amount of snow grasping her cheek.

Snapping back to attention, she returned her gaze upon the reckless approaching attacker, rearing her right leg back, Lightning launched a brutal kick aimed at his vulnerable genitals, connecting with a sickening crunch, causing the grubby male to double over onto his uncompromising prey, pinning her underneath him.

“Ukrh! F-Fucking bitch!” He screeched on top of her, fury overcoming the sickening pain emanating from his groin. Aiming for her throat; intending to strangle the violent woman underneath him. Foiled by the appearance of a third pair of hands, grasping him by the forearm tight quickly twisting it painfully behind his back.

“I would stop right now.” A thick accent Gran Pulsian accent warned venomously, with a light grunt she pulled the man onto his feet, ignoring his pained splutters. “Now scram it!” She shouted, shoving him down the sidewalk. 

Stumbling forward, collapsing back onto all fours, the grimy male whirled to face the newcomer, a confident, beautiful and slender dark brunette. Her wild hair only accentuated her dominant glare. Without as much as a whimper he stumbled to his feet and began to flee.

Lightning winced as the man spluttered onto her, raising an arm to wipe away the filthy fluid. Smacking her lips as she sat up, brushing off the snow lightly, before turning to face her saviour. Surprised by her appearance, expecting someone greater, glancing over her alluring figure, it would be an understatement to say she was attractive. Wearing clothing that resembled traditional Indian Sari despite the harsh weather was impressive to her nonetheless.

“Thanks. I guess.” Lightning grumbled, moving to sit up from her spot. Flinching lightly as the other woman extended a hand, taking a moment before accepting the offer. 

“You’re welcome Sunshine!” The woman chuckled as she pulled her up without much effort, closing the distance between the two, by taking a step forward with a rather cheeky smirk. Reaching around her waist and patting off the snow, suppressing a giggle as she noticed a light blush come across the stunning pinkette’s hair. “I’m Fang by the way, Oerba Yun Fang.”

A flash of recognition crossed Lightning’s features; of course she knew that name. At least half the world would, it was a rather famous name on Cocoon. The Yun family was an extraordinary family, having made their riches in finance, establishing multiple insurance and banking businesses across both Cocoon and Gran Pulse, one of the few successful and respected families on Cocoon that were not natives. Fang was the most notable name in the entire Yun family, singlehandedly catapulting the business she was granted by her parents into success.

Of course she wasn’t going to act intimidated by the powerful figure in front of her, Claire was far too proud to be one of the many fan-girls and boys that cooed over the handsome woman before her. Despite all of this she noted the all-knowing smirk plastered across Fang’s face, placing both hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away.

“Thanks…Fang.” She grumbled, turning to her left and tried to proceed to her original destination. The dingy two bedroom apartment she attempted to scrape a livelihood to support Serah.

Without turning her head, Fang wrapped her arm around Lightning’s neck “Ah ah ah, not so fast Sunshine. I think I deserve at least a kiss….” She paused for effect before adding, “Or to know your name at least.”

Letting a small yelp of surprise escape past her lips, Lightning paused for a moment. Mulling over the idea for a moment, a kiss for saving her from a potential rapist, it wasn’t an entirely unfair form of repayment. Rolling her eyes lightly as she finished her sentence, “Lightning.” She spoke quietly before attempting to leave.

Fang quirked an eyebrow, refusing to budge for even a moment. “What..? That’s it? Just Lightning? No surname or anything?” she questioned rather confused before coming to an understandable conclusion. She was being mysterious, and it was working. The rather detached woman piqued her interest; it was rare enough to find someone so disinterested in her, much less someone so amazingly attractive.

Already intrigued by the beauty beside her, Fang turned to face her. Staring into the side of her skull until she returned the interaction, studying her pale blue orbs before announcing rather sporadically, “Come on! I’ll give you a lift” As she dragged the stony woman along with her, unwilling to even listen to her spluttered annoyed protests. Crunching down the sidewalk where her new companion had just trudged up from, wearing a rather goofy smile as she did.

“H-Hey let me go. Unhand me right now! I can go home myself!” Lightning cried and spluttered, “I said, let me g-“ She cut off, to remark on her saviours strength, “Christ you’re strong!”  
Her reactions only instigated a small chuckle from Fang.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Waving to the front of her, Fang greeted her chauffeur, Cid Raines, from a distance rather cheerily, with Lightning still wrapped around her right arm. She had allowed the woman to turn forward, having no intention of bullying her yet by forcing her to stumble backwards the entire way. She was in a pleasant mood, after all it was her day off and she had plans to catch up with her cousin Vanille, despite the fact that it was one of her rare few holidays, Fang had just returned from researching the neighbourhood.

Rather enjoying the practice as she liked to take her free time to plan accordingly, hard work had resulted in great results for her so far. Money spoke and would reap many great rewards, although many argued that Gil couldn’t buy happiness, she was an ardent believer that it could.  
Lightning observed the fact that the Oerba Yun family’s mode of transport was indeed luxurious, a limousine. A hint of jealousy and to her dismay, more annoyance crept into her being.

As Cid politely opened up the door for his employer, stepping to the side and motioning for her to enter, watching stoically as Fang practically tossed Lightning inside. Unable to suppress a small smile as she heard a light thud followed by a hiss of protest, bowing politely before he rounded the vehicle and entered the driver’s side.  
“Where to Miss Yun?” He inquired courteously, as he looked into the rear view mirror and at Fang.

Climbed into the Limousine after her unfortunate victim, and quirked an eyebrow at her guest, “Where to Lightning?” She commanded, the daunting personality of a business woman, responsible for an extremely successful chunk of a conglomerate emerging. 

Flustered and embarrassed by the method she was forced to enter the vehicle, almost unable to hold back the growl that threatened to burst forward. Taking in a deep breath from her flared nostrils before relenting, the woman was trying to do her an act of kindness, and she wasn’t about to turn down such a rare occurrence.   
With a soft sigh she replied to the aggressive woman before her, “1 Mid New Cutilins, Edenburgh.” Ignoring the surprised expression it had produced from her companion.

“That is quite the distance missy. Mind sharing why you’ve come so far, sunshine?” Fang teased, as she settled into the plush leather, kicking her feet up to the side of her.

“My name isn’t Sunshine, its Lightning.” Lightning grumbled quietly, straightening herself. Sitting on the plush leather seat with her knees together, finding her current predicament rather unnerving. She found the posh sitting position rather uncomfortable.

“What was that?” Fang pretended not to catch, suppressing a small smirk. “Sassy, I like it.” Before she could push the matter further her cell phone reverberated in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket and tugging out the rectangular cell phone, decorated with slices of miniature pizza on the back.

It was her turn to be embarrassed, Vanille had insisted on decorating the piece of technology. Ignoring the tiny chuckle that emanated from her companion across from her, hiding her annoyance and tapped the accept button on the touch screen before holding it up to her ear.

“Hello? Fang speaking.” Fang greeted as she tilted her head back onto the headrest.

“Fang!” A cheerful voice greeted, the tone quickly turned apologetic, “I don’t think I can make the dinner tonight…” 

Jolting up straight from her spot, swinging her legs back to the ground, Fang groaned, “What?! Vanille! We’ve been planning this for two weeks!”

“I knowwww! I’m soo sorry Fang! I’ll make it up to you, promise!” Vanille cried through the phone. The response instigated a small eye roll and a groan; Fang grumbled a reply and ended the call before her cousin could respond.

“Problem?” Lightning inquired curiously, unable to subdue the faint smirk on her stony features.

Fang groaned again, rolling her eyes and brushed aside the haughty ghost of a smirk on Lightning, “Yes, cousin just cancelled our dinner plans that we had organized two weeks pri-“ She cut off as her eye fell onto her companion, an idea forming. “Do you like steak and wine?”

Caught off guard by her sudden inquiry, causing one of the occasional few stammers from the Strawberry blonde, “U-uh I-I guess so? Why do you a-“

Fang raised a hand, silencing Lightning instantly, “You’re coming to dinner with me, no buts or what’s.” Pleased with herself that it drew out a spluttered gasp and rather cute expression.

“Cid, change of plans, to Nautilus bar and grill.” Fang ordered with a kind tone. Kicking her feet back onto the leather and settled in for the ride. 

“Oh and Lightning?” Fang turned her attention back to her new dining partner, waiting momentarily for a response now, grin widening as none was given, “You can close your mouth now.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“And then the bastard had the nerve to fire me! Can you believe that?!” Lightning whined childishly as she recounted how she was let go of her jobs. Unaware that Fang was lustfully drinking in her body, shamelessly eyeing her exposed cleavage.

Crossing her legs in order to hide quickly growing arousal, it was a pleasant surprise to see her new friend opening up to her rather quickly, all it took was a single bottle of wine, to which she had only a small sip from her glass. 

“Wow, what a jerk.” Fang remarked dryly as she had been doing all night, judging her to be sufficiently intoxicated, she leaned in, her voice turning predatory, “So Lightning was it? Surely that isn’t your real name.”

“No, of couurrrsssee nuurt.” She drawled, “It’s an aliiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaas” continuing her original ramble.

“An alias huh….Interesting, so tell me, why.” Fang commanded, leaning in and stared at the drunken adult who had taken it upon herself to finish full-bodied red wine.

Pouring herself another full glass, it wasn’t often she was capable of fine dining, in fact the last time Lightning could recall was the day after Serah’s high school graduation. Admittedly due to her circumstances, she wasn’t able to build up an alcohol tolerance; it didn’t take her much to become tipsy. But by now a full bottle of wine later she was far beyond the realm of tipsy, giggling drunkenly, she downed the glass and let out a small pleasurable moan.

“Cause I needed to take careee of my younger sisteerrr!” she cried, head wobbling side to side dangerously, struggling to keep her head upright. Rosy pink tresses covering her eyes momentarily, “Uselessssss stupid parents…”uncaring for the attention she drew by standing up suddenly, causing the chair behind her to clutter before tilting over.

“Sister huh…” 

Lightning wobbled on her feet, nearly collapsing over from the sudden action, surprising both the other patrons and Fang. Alarmed, and with a worried tone, Fang addressed her, “I think you’ve had enough there Lightning, come on. Let us get going.” Motioning to one of the waiters for the bill, without as much as a flick of her wrists, she left a couple of hundred gil, more than a generous tip.

An annoyed whine escaped past her lips, Lightning swiped her hand across the air and protested, “No! Dooon’t tell me whaaaat tooo dooo!” Despite her words she picked up her bag and what little was left in the wine bottle and allowed herself to be escorted by her generous companion out.

Raising the bottle to her lips, she emptied the remaining contents into her hungry mouth before Fang was capable of slapping the bottle away. Lightning turned to face her with a mouth still full of wine and allowed mischievous grin, swallowing and allowing a audible “Aaahhh” escape past her lips.

As the pair stumbled to Fang’s limo, the sober one had to ask, her curiosity far too great for her own good, “You mentioned your parents, why?”

Struggling to keep her head up and forward, let alone her eyelids, she hissed in displeasure, “Causeee theeey’reee dead…” before tilting her head back, chortling and passing out in Fang’s secure, warm and surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chuckled lightly as she carried the heavily intoxicated woman in her arms, bridal style, dinner had been quiet at the start, but down right rowdy towards the end. Surprisingly enjoyed her company more than she had anticipated and having forgotten Lightning’s address, Fang opted to bring her to her own home. Although slightly annoyed that she had passed out on top of her, wiping away any chances for her to sate her lust tonight, mainly because she wasn’t a fan of sleeping with an unconscious victim.

Nodding politely to her butler as he held the door open, stepping into her large residence, “I’ll be retiring early; please do not disturb us till noon tomorrow.” She continued up the marbled staircase, pausing half way up. “On second hand, please do a little research on this little minx here, she calls herself by the alias, Lightning.”  
“Of course ma’am, shall I leave my findings by the door?” He bowed courteously.

“Slide it underneath.” Fang replied before adding, “Thanks.” looking over her shoulder and nodding towards him before continuing into her bedroom. A small smile developed on her features, “You can’t blue ball me forever sunshine.”   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little interaction between the two! Don’t forget to review!  
Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to shoot me an PM! I’ll be sure to get back to you.


End file.
